Una pequeña pelea
by A bit of Imagination
Summary: Bella se enoja con Edward por un pequeño incidente que ocurre con su vieja camioneta ¿lograra Edward que Bella lo perdone?


Disclimer:La historia original pertenece a la magnifica Stephanie Meyer y los personajes tambien pertenecen a ella nada de esto me pertenece u.u pero seria genial que asi fuera

**

* * *

Bella POV**

-_Edward dejáme en paz_-dije enojada

-_Vamos amor no es tan grave_-se acerco lentamente hacia mi acorralándome entre él y la pared- _que hago para que me puedas perdonar_

-_nada porque no te voy a perdonar_-el puso su típica sonrisa torcida tratando de deslumbrarme- _ni lo intentes Edward Cullen no me deslumbraras_

-_segura que no me vas a perdonar_ –dijo acercando sus labios a los míos las piernas me fallaron y hubiera caído si él no me estuviera sosteniendo de la cintura ¡Rayos! Su poder de deslumbramiento estaba funcionando pero dos podían jugar este juego

-_mm…-_me acerque un poco a sus labios hasta poder rozarlos-estoy segura –_él se acerco para impactar sus labios con los míos pero por primera vez le gane a un vampiro y me quite antes de sus labios tocaran los míos_

-_oye como…porque_-dijo Edward cruzándose de brazos

-_acaso te lo mereces_-el solo bufo en respuesta- _oye no es mi culpa que tú seas un vampiro mimado que cuando no se sale con la suya se enoje_

-_y quien dice que no me voy a salir con la mía_–puso su sonrisa torcida y a velocidad vampírica me tomo de la cintura y volvió a pegarme contra la pared

-_yo lo digo Edward así que suéltame ya_- entonces choco su frente con la mia y me perdí en esos hermosos ojos color dorado

-_no te voy a soltar porque sé que no quieres que te suelte_

-_yo…soltar…ahora.....edward....._-para esos momento yo ya no formaba palabras coherentes con el tan cerca mío y volvía a hacerlo él me estaba deslumbrando maldito vampiro increíblemente sexy que tengo de novio

-_entonces ya me perdonas amor_-estaba a punto de ceder pero me recordé que estaba muy enojada con el así que negué con la cabeza- _vamos Bella no fue mi intención lanzar a Emmett contra tu trasto digo camioneta_

-_a no entonces porque lo hiciste_ –replique el ya no trataba de deslumbrarme así que ya podía hablar con claridad

-_tú ya sabes cómo es Emmett el me provoco_

-_y el único camino que encontraste para lanzar a tu hermano fue justo donde estaba estacionada mi camioneta_ –dije histérica se que exagero un poco pero esa camioneta significaba mucho para mí Charlie me la regalo y eso era muy importante para mi

-_Bella es que tu no entiendes_-trato de excusarse Edward pero yo no lo dejaría

-_y que es lo que no entiendo Edward_

-_que Emmett fue el que me provoco_ –otra vez la misma escusa

-_pues que rayos paso para que lo lanzaras a mi pobre camioneta Edward_-dije furiosa

-_Bella es que…_

-_No Bella es que nada_-lo interrumpí-no_ pongas escusas Edward Cullen solo dame razones para poder perdonarte_

-_bueno Bella_-se rindió- pues Emmett estaba pensando cosas impropias...

-_Rosalie & el_-lo interrumpí sacando conclusiones adelantadas-_solo por eso lo lanzaste!!! El puede pensar esas cosas porque son pareja que estupidez…_

-_Bella tranquilízate y déjame terminas si_-inhale y exhale fuertemente para tranquilizarme

-_está bien tratare_

-_bueno estaba pensando cosas impropias sobre mm.. tu y yo_-me quede boquiabierta con eso y me sonroje dios mío soy una estúpida me enoje con el por una estupidez si tuviera la fuerza para aventar a Emmett contra mi camioneta tambien lo hubiera hecho

-_lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento Edward tu hermano si se lo merecía perdón perdón perdón por enojarme de una estupidez_–lo abrase fuertemente y le di un beso en la mejilla-_pero porque pensaba cosas impropias sobre nosotros_

-_recuerdas el conjunto de lenceria que Alice compro para ti y te negaste a usarlo -yo asenti- bueno Emmett vio el conjunto de lenceria tirado en mi volvo y penso que tu y yo ya sabes en el volvo y dejo correr su imaginacion y lleno mi mente con imagenes nuestras haciendolo y lo arroje a tu camioneta para quitar esa imagenes de mi mente_-y yo solo puede pronunciar un ohh!

-_mm.. Edward si me perdonas por ser tan estupida_

-_te propongo un trato si tú me perdonas por aplastar tu camioneta con mi hermano yo te perdono de que mm… no se de que debería perdonarte porque tu no eres estupida es una reaccion normal la que tuviste pero bueno ¿aceptas el trato Isabela?_

-_claro pero no me vuelvas a llamar Isabella_-sabe que odio que me llamen asi

-_entonces sellemos el trato_ –dijo con su voz increíblemente sexy

_-¿cómo lo cerramos?-_pregunte incrédula

-_así_ –tomo mi cara entre sus mano y me beso dulcemente en los labios hasta que apareció mi tonta necesidad humana de aire y nos tuvimos que separa

-_sabes necesitamos hacer mas tratados para poder cerrarlos como estos_-dije sonrojada

-_o quizá mejor solo cuando tenas ganas de un beso lo haces y ya_ –sugirió Edward con su sonrisa torcida

-_mm… que buena idea_-y uní sus dulces labios nuevamente con los míos.

* * *

Espero que les gustara y si no les gusto pues que mal xD pero si si les gusto dejen un Review con sus opiniones


End file.
